


MoL Bunker Family Halloween

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The MoL bunker family celebrates Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MoL Bunker Family Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it with DeanCas pre-slash in mind, but it's definitely a gen fic.

"What about this one?", Charlie asked, pointing to her laptop monitor. Cas leaned in closer from where he was standing behind her, to hover over her shoulder.

"Hmm", Cas replied. "I don’t know if that one would suit me."

"Ooh! This one."

Cas tiled his head, contemplating the selection. “Maybe”, he acquiesced. 

"What are you guys doing?", Dean asked, from his place on the couch. He’d been trying to read, but their conversation was too distracting.

"Looking for Halloween costumes", Charlie answered. "Specifically, a Halloween costume for Cas, since I already have mine."

Dean scoffed. “A Halloween costume? Why would he need one of those?”

"We’re going trick or treating", Cas explained plainly, as though that were obvious.

"No, we’re not", Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

"No one invited you", Charlie told him. "Cas and I are going. And maybe Sam. He’s thinking about it. And probably Kevin, but I haven’t asked him yet."

"Halloween is a dumb holiday. All candy corn and cheesy costumes."

"No, it isn’t", Cas defended. "It’s one of the oldest celebrated holidays, in fact."

"And the funnest", Charlie added.

"It’s originates from-"

"I know where it comes from, Cas", Dean snapped. He sighed. "It doesn’t mean any of that anymore."

"It does to some people", Cas supplied stubbornly. "Nevertheless, I haven’t been human very long, and this is my first holiday. Charlie suggested we do something, and I agreed."

"You’ve worn costumes before", Charlie argued. "This is the same thing."

"Whatever", Dean shrugged. "Have fun." He left the room without another word.

Sam found Dean outside an hour later, working on the Impala. He stood silently next to the car until Dean looked up from under the hood.

"What?", he demanded sharply.

"Cas was worried. He said you seemed tense." Sam shrugged. "I told him I’d talk to you."

"There’s nothing to talk about. I’m fine."

"I seem to recall you telling me not to be such a downer about Halloween a few years ago", Sam continued, ignoring Dean’s statement. "And you stuffing your face full of candy."

"That Halloween was also the one where the angels wanted to level an entire town and we failed to save one of the seals that raised the devil. Not a happy memory."

"Alright, that’s fair", Sam nodded. "But that was also years ago, and a lot has changed. We haven’t had many opportunities to celebrate things in a while, and we do now."

"Do we?", Dean challenged. Cas had only been human a few months. He’d been back at the bunker for no more than two. They were no closer to taking down Metatron than they were when the angels fell, and they’d only succeeded in tracking and helping a dozen of them.

Sam smiled softly. “Yeah, we do.” He looked back to the bunker with fond eyes. When he turned back to Dean, his face was serious. “We made a promise to each other in that church, Dean. When you saved me, you made me believe there was hope. For me, and for you. To wipe all the crap that happened in the past away, and start fresh. That didn’t just mean you and me, though.”

Dean took a deep breath and sighed.

"This would be good for us. For all of us." Sam raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Fine", Dean agreed. "I’ll do it. But only if I get to pick your costume!"

A few weeks later, they were all gathered in the bunker entrance, ready to leave for the night.

"I can’t believe you’re making me wear this", Sam complained. 

Dean grinned wickedly. He’d successfully convinced Charlie, Cas, and Kevin to wear Star Wars themed costumes. Dean was Han Solo, Charlie was Luke Skywalker, Cas was R2-D2, Kevin was Darth Vadar, and Sam… Sam was Chewie.


End file.
